Angel
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Songfic. Lupin conhece um anjo. Reviews....


**Nome da fic**: Angel  
**Autor:** Roxane Norris  
**Pares: **Remus Lupin / Personagem Original  
**Censura:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Resumo: **Um anjo para Lupin.  
**Notas:** Essa fic é dedicada á minha amiga adorada Maria Inês Teixeira  
**Agradecimentos:** á Mia, ás minhas "filhotas"e á Andy, por todas as horas bem passadas na madrugada  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.

**_ANGEL_**

_Bring Me to Life (Traga-me para vida)_

_Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos_

_Como portas abertas?_

_Levando você até minha essência._

_Onde estou tão entorpecida_

_Sem uma alma_

_Meu espirito está dormindo em algum_

_lugar frio_

_Até que você o encontre lá_

_E o traga de volta pra casa_

Angel...seu nome vinha preso a sua garganta, ele poderia ter feito tudo, menos a magoado. Ele podia conviver com a aberração dentro de si, mas não com o olhar que ela lhe deu...o brilho que Lupin tanto gostava de ver em seus olhos sumira. O brilho da lua, que era o horror da sua vida, ofuscara todos os instantes de felicidade de seu coração.

Angel não estava mais ali, nem seu sorriso... tudo encoberto por nuvens... esse era o paradoxo de sua existência. Lupin olhou a construção de pedra á sua frente, não queria voltar, sabia que dentro da Torre da Grifinória havia alguém chorando, por sua culpa. Alguém que até então ele não notara que estava tão próximo...

_( Me acorde)_

_Me acorde por dentro_

_( Não consigo acordar)_

_Me acorde por dentro_

_( Me salve)_

_Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão._

_( Me acorde)_

_Faça meu sangue correr_

_( Não consigo acordar)_

_Antes que eu me acabe_

_(Me salve)_

_Me salve do nada que eu me tornei_

Seus lindos cachos castanhos, seus olhos sorridentes e palavras compreensivas, sempre fora sua melhor desculpa para passar horas na biblioteca nos dois últimos meses. Estar com ela trazia-lhe segurança e paz. Angel sempre tinha uma palavra de carinho, ou um gesto para confortá-lo, quando ele não se sentia bem. Fôra fácil se apaixonar, mas não era tão simples se envolver. Soube que isso acontecera na beira do lago, durante um passeio, depois dos exames de N.I.E.M.s.

Ela deitara sua cabeça ternamente em seu colo, com sempre fazia quando estavam reunidos com os outros envolta do lago, mas seus olhos castanhos se detiveram muito tempo nos dele. Angel se sentou, e sorriu baixando seus olhos, como ele teve vontade de beijá-la, mas Remus afastou esses pensamentos, e desviou seu olhar para o espelho d'água. Quando voltou a encará-la, Angel estava séria .

- Remus - ela abriu e fechou a boca, e sua face corou - Eu... Queria.

_Agora que eu sei o que me falta_

_Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_

_Me dê Fôlego e me faça real_

_Me traga para vida_

Os olhares se encontraram num entendimento mútuo, enquanto ela levou a mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-o, e trazendo-o para um beijo terno. Apesar do medo que sentia, Remus não podia fugir de seus sentimentos, e a tomou nos braços num beijo apaixonado. Seus lábios eram doces, aveludados, foi a coisa mais incrível que ele sentira, mas não podia permitir essa sandice. Angel não sabia no que estava se envolvendo, quem ele era, mas ele sabia... E isso bastava. Afastou-a de si, de seus sentimentos e de um destino amaldiçoado. Remus se levantou, e ela o encarou

- O que foi, Lupin? – sorriu sem graça – Fiz algo errado?

- Não, eu fiz – abaixou a cabeça e se virou indo na direção do castelo – Desculpe...

- È só isso que tem a me dizer ? – os olhos dela perderam o brilho.

- È só o que posso lhe dar...

_Me traga a vida_

_(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira_

_( Não há nada dentro )_

_Me traga à vida_

_( Me salve)_

_Congelada dentro dem seu toque_

_Sem o amor, querido_

_Somente você é a vida em meio a morte_.

E com um imenso vazio dentro de si, ele se deixou arrastar para longe, para onde ninguém pudesse alcançá-lo, nem ele próprio. Passou o resto do dia assim, mas agora tinha que voltar, e a simples lembrança daqueles olhos o fazia recuar. Tinha que enfrentar Angel, mesmo que isso significasse perdê-la para sempre, como amiga. Foi assim que ele entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória, e viu Angel sentada no sofá em frente a lareira, ela ergueu seus olhos para ele, e sorriu.

- Estava preocupada. – fitou-o com ternura

- Achei que já estivesse dormindo – algo dentro dele urrava – Eu...

- Não podia ir para a cama sem lhe falar – seu rosto se iluminara – Deixe-me ajudá-lo, Remus.

- Porque acha que preciso de ajuda? – disse confuso.

- Por isso – ela se aproximou, tocou sua mão, e uma luminosidade invadiu a sala - Pode sentir não?

- Sim – respondeu atordoado – Como pode fazer essas coisas?

- Não sei ao certo, mas acho que entende, não? – ela sorriu – Não precisa fugir do meu amor... Eu vim por sua causa.

- Como veio ? – sua mente rodou.

- Você queria alguém que o compreende-se e pudesse amá-lo pelo que realmente é – Angel o encarou com os olhos brilhantes – Então eu decidir cair, e me tornar essa pessoa. Eu o observo a muito tempo...

- Cair? – Remus não entendia.

- Nós anjos, temos essa escolha... - disse calma – Eu virei humana para estar ao seu lado, não posso curá-lo, Remus... mas posso aliviar a sua dor, se você deixar.

- Anjo? – ele sorriu pela primeira vez ali com ela - Porque escolheu a mim?

- Porque você é inocente, não teve a escolha que eu tive – Angel o abraçou – Não me mande embora, por favor... Eu quero ficar, com você.

- Eu sou um lobisomen, Angel... - seu rosto se tornou pálido - Não vou permitir isso, volte...

- Não posso, - ela ficou séria .- e não quero.

_Todo esse tempo_

_Não posso acreditar que não pude ver_

_Estive perdido na escuridão, mas você estava na minha frente_

_Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos, parece_

_Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_

_Sem um pensamento_

_Sem uma voz_

_sem uma alma_

_Não me deixe morrer aqui_

_Deve haver algo mais_

_Traga-me pra vida_

Remus se aproximou dela, seus olhos a encaram, havia tanta ternura dentro deles, que era impossível dizer-lhe não. Ele inclinou seu rosto na direção do dela, beijou –lhe os lábios com suavidade, passou a mãos em seus cabelos. Angel, sim, ela era um anjo, seu anjo, uma chance de ser feliz. Se daria certo, ele não saberia dizer, mas não podia deixar de amar alguém que viera á terra pelo simples fato dele existir...

_(acorde-me)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Eu não consigo acordar)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(salve-me)_

_Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão._

_(acorde-me)_

_Faça meu sangue correr_

_(eu não consigo acordar)_

_Antes que eu me anule_

_(salve-me)_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

_Traga-me para a vida_

_(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada aqui dentro)_

_Traga-me pra vida_


End file.
